


Finding Out Who We Are

by allmahfeels



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Medical Procedures, Mutual Pining, Nothing gory!, POV Female Character, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmahfeels/pseuds/allmahfeels
Summary: You're the doctor in a small town on Tatooine. While not the life you would have chosen for yourself, you've accepted it out of necessity . That is, until one day a Mandalorian and his cute son walk into your medcenter looking for help. This is a slow burn that will eventually get smutty.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure some version of this story has been done many times but I still wanted to take a stab at it! This is a slight AU in that Grogu doesn't have his powers, he's just a cute, green baby traveling the galaxy with his adopted dad.

“And just how, may I ask, did this happen?”

You looked down at the three young boys, not much older than ten, standing in the doorway of your medcenter. They were all covered in sand and dirt but one had a knee that was badly in need of some attention. 

In unison all three shrugged their shoulders but couldn’t quite look you in the eye. The one who was wounded offered a weak explanation, “You know, just kicking the ball around and stuff…”

“Oh I’m sure! Come take a seat and let me see.” 

As he sat down on the examining table, you crouched low to look at his knee. It was a mess, that was for certain, but after you cleaned some debris away, you saw that it was mostly superficial. You walked toward the cabinet that held the bacta patches and sighed; you were down to your last one. The new shipment should have arrived a week ago but as usual was late. You made a mental note that you’d have to make a trip into Mos Eisley to see what happened to the shipment. 

Picking up the last patch, you placed it gently on the boy’s knee. He would be good as new in a few minutes but it was still early in the day, so you decided to have a little fun. 

“Oh no, it’s worse than I thought,” you began in a mock serious tone.

The boy and his friends all stared at you intently. 

“The bacta… doesn’t appear to be working. I think… I think we might have to amputate,” you said, trying your best to hide your smirk.

The boys gasped and a look of horror spread across your patient’s face. 

“Really? It doesn’t feel _that_ bad!” he exclaimed.

You shook your head, “Sometimes these things just happen. I wonder if I still have my vibroblade?”

His friends looked equal parts shocked and excited at the prospect of a live amputation. You attempted to look thoughtful but could see your young patient was growing more scared by the minute. You tapped his good knee so he would look down at you,

“Hey, I’m only joking. You’re going to be perfectly fine. But you have to be careful next time!”

The boys laughed and you chuckled to yourself as relief washed over his face. As you made to stand up, you noticed there was someone standing in your doorway. 

“I’ll be with you in just a-” you began, but couldn’t finish because of the gasps that came from the boys. 

You turned your attention fully to the stranger and saw what caught had caught their attention- it was a Mandalorian. He was tall and covered in armor so shiny that it glinted in the sunlight. He would have been intimidating if it weren’t for the adorable looking youngling tucked into a sling on his side. 

“I can help you in just a minute,” you said. He nodded as you turned back to your patient. 

“Like I said you’re going to be just fine but please promise to be careful. Make sure to keep the wound clean or else next time…” you couldn’t resist, “chop chop!”

He nodded and you gave him and his friends a sweet from your candy jar as a parting gift. 

Closing the jar you turned back to the Mandalorian, giving him your full attention. 

“How can I help you?” you asked. 

“I have a wound that needs attention and Peli says you’re the best in town,” he replied.

That made you smile, “That would be because I’m the _only_ physician in town.”

Your eyes quickly scanned his body, trying to locate where the wound could possibly be when he was covered pretty much head to toe in armor. Finally, your gaze rested on a spot between his armor on his arm. At first it wasn’t noticeable because the fabric wrapped around it was dark like the rest of his undershirt but when you took the whole scene in, the way he held his arm was stiff and unnatural.

“Of course, come sit here, please” you replied, motioning to the examination table. 

As he went to sit, the youngling in his sling squirmed around trying to get comfortable. 

“Should we get him a seat too?”

The Mandalorian hesitated but apparently thinking it over said, “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“No trouble at all,” you replied. 

You went to the back of the clinic and retrieved a chair that was more his size. After putting it down, you approached the child and smiled, 

“Hello there. I’m going to place you down here if that’s ok?” 

The child cooed and you gently lifted him and placed him on the seat. You went to your desk and opened the jar of brightly colored sweets. Lifting out a blue candy you looked to the Mandalorian, “Could he have one? We might be here a while, best to keep him occupied.”

He nodded and you handed the sweet to the youngling, who cooed again in appreciation. 

Youngling taken care of, you turned to your patient who had rested his arm on the table next to him. 

“Lets see what we have here, shall we?” 

Carefully, you unwrapped his shoddy handiwork to reveal a deep gash. It was right above his elbow in one of the few spots not covered by his beskar armor. 

“Rotten luck, right in between your armor,” you said, trying to lighten the mood. 

You could almost hear the smile in his voice when he replied, “That’s what I thought too.”

You focused back on the wound. Because the bandage was black, it wasn’t immediately evident but now that you held it in your hands you could tell it was soaked through will blood. Taking a pair of small scissors, you carefully cut around the fabric of his undershirt so you had better access to the wound. You sighed, it really needed a bacta patch and you hadn’t any left. 

“That bad?” he asked, hearing you.

You shook your head, “It’s fairly deep but nothing a bacta patch couldn’t heal. Except… I just used my last one. I’m so sorry, we’re a really small medcenter and not a lot of people come through these parts.”

You chanced a glance at the Mandalorian’s helmet, staring at where you assumed his eyes were, “I know it’s not ideal, but I can stitch you up the old fashioned way?” 

You were embarrassed as soon as the words left your mouth but it was the best you could offer him. You were certain he’d just leave but his reply surprised you.

“That’s fine, it’ll probably still be a much better job than whatever I could do.”

You smiled, surprised that he was trying to comfort you when it should have been the reverse. 

“Ok, give me just a moment to find what I need.” 

You rummaged through your drawers until you found a medkit, needle, and thread. You pulled a stool up next to the examining table and looked at the gash again, determining your course of action. 

“It’s going to require quite a few stitches but I think it will be ok. I’m going to disinfect the area and apply a numbing gel first.” 

He nodded and you started your task, trying your best to be careful and quick. Truth be told, you hadn’t stitched a wound in this way since med school. Even then, it was in your history of medicine class and was meant to show you how things used to be done and not prepare you to use that method in the future. Thankfully, it wasn’t difficult. It also helped that the Mandalorian was a good patient, so still that you wondered for a moment if he was even awake under his helmet. 

As if he heard your thoughts he cleared his throat and asked, “So do you, um, have to chop things often?”

At first you were confused but then you realized he was referring to your earlier conversation with the boys. 

You smiled, “No, never actually. Those boys are in here about once a week, usually with a bloody knee or elbow. They promise every time that they’ll be carful but they never are. Between the three of them, they’ve used up all of my bacta patches.”

“Ah, so it’s them I have to thank for this,” he said, motioning to his injury. 

You nodded, “Yep. I hope it isn’t too uncomfortable.” 

“It’s fine, really,” he replied. 

You fell back into an easy silence with the exception of a few coos from his youngling. Every now and then you chanced a glance at his form, still in shock that a Mandalorian wandered into your medcenter. Even with his armor on your could tell his shoulders were broad. You imagined he was probably muscular as well. Who would pick a fight against him? You found yourself wondering how he got his wound.

“So, who won?” you asked. 

The Mandalorian looked down at you, “Sorry?”

You nodded toward his arm, “Well I don’t think you got this wound from picking flowers in the fields, mind you, not that you’d find any on this sand covered skughole.”

That made him chuckle. 

“No, certainly not. And well, I guess I did,” he said quietly. 

“Glad to hear it. I can’t believe someone would try to fight you.”

“Most bounties usually don’t come quietly,” he replied. 

Ah, so he was bounty hunter. That would explain things. 

A moment passed when the Mandalorian asked, “Are you, not fond of your home?” 

Now it was your turn to look up at him in surprise. 

“Sand covered skughole and all of that,” he said, repeating what you said moments before. 

“Oh. Yeah, no. No, definitely not. It’s not my home. I mean, I have lived here for five years so I guess, in a way, maybe it is? I haven’t really thought about it if I’m honest.” 

You knew you were being a evasive but you also knew the Mandalorian probably had no interest in the details of your past. The less said the better. 

“Where are you—” he started to ask when his youngling suddenly hopped off his seat and started wandering around. 

“Hey! Come back here!” the Mandalorian shouted. 

You watched as the youngling ran around, bumping into chairs, his cute little robe trailing behind him. For someone so tiny, he sure was fast. 

“It seems one candy wasn’t enough, huh? It’s fine, I’ll get him,” you said, amused. 

You put the needle down and went to grab him but he evaded your hands, running to hide behind your desk. Your smile spread wider, oh he was a feisty little one. Slowly, you sauntered over to where he was, scooping him up before he could get away again. 

“Got you!” you said and he cooed, mischievous glint still in his large eyes. Gently, you rubbed your thumb across his little green cheek. 

“Was that fun for you? I’m almost done, could you please be good for a little while longer?” 

He just stared back, ears pointed downward in an admission of guilt. 

“I’m sorry about that. Here, you can place him on my lap,” the Mandalorian replied. 

You did so and he held onto the youngling with the arm you weren’t trying to suture. He looked down at the child, shaking his head and said quietly, 

“You know better than that. The nice doctor is trying to stitch me up, don’t make things difficult,” he said, his tone stern but gentle. 

Continuing your stitching you said, “It’s ok, I don’t mind. What’s his name?”

“Grogu,” he replied.

You looked down at the child, “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Grogu.”

You told him your name and hesitantly looked up at the Mandalorian, “And what about you?”

He cleared is throat and said softly, “Mando, you can call me Mando.” 

You shook your head and asked, motioning to Grogu, “How old is he anyway?” 

Mando hesitated. “Fifty,” he finally said. 

You stopped your work and stared at the youngling who was now sucking on one of his chubby green hands. 

“Fifty? Years?” 

“Apparently. That’s all the information there was when I found him. He certainly doesn’t act like it.” 

You chuckled and nodded. You had many questions but felt his hesitation and decided not to pry. 

Finally done stitching him up, you turned to the child and asked, “All done! Now, are you going to make sure your dad is careful and doesn’t ruin all of my hard work?” 

Grogu just cooed, still chewing on his hand. 

You looked up at Mando who was admiring your stitches, “Keep the area dry for the first day and try your best not to move it around too much so you don’t tear the stitches open. Again, I’m so sorry I couldn’t do more but I think it will still heal just fine.”

“It looks great. The stitches are very, um, even,” he said.

You felt your face heat up, not entirely sure why the Mandalorian’s praise meant anything to you but it did. You wished so badly that you could see his eyes. Even though they were completely obscured by his helmet, you could swear you felt them bore into you. Everything about him was so intense but also, oddly, warm? His voice was like velvet even through the helmet’s vocoder. You had heard the stories of what fierce warriors Mandalorians were and while you had no doubt this one could win any fight, there was a gentleness there too. Suddenly, you realized he was asking you a question. You silently cursed you wandering mind. 

“I’m sorry?” you said. 

“I just said, thank you and how much do I owe you?” 

You shook your head, “Owe me? Nothing, the town pays me. Technically this is their medcenter.”

“But I’m not part of this town.” 

“I know but it’s not necessary. It’s not like you kept me from a long line of patients.” 

You motioned to the empty doorway and at that exact moment a warm breeze blew in some sand, further emphasizing your point. 

“You see, just me and the desert. I should be thanking you for giving me something to do,” you said, wry smile on your face. 

“You’re very kind, thank you,” he said.

You felt your face heat up again at the compliment. 

He got up from the table and carefully placed the youngling back in his sling. Grogu looked up at you and waved. 

“Well.. I guess we’ll be off then.”

You nodded but suddenly felt overcome with sadness. You couldn’t understand why, you had only just met them but there was something about this unlikely pair that you felt drawn to. You wondered if they felt it too because the Mandalorian hesitated and shuffled his feet, staring at the ground. You wished there was something you could say to get them to stay but you couldn’t think of anything. 

“Uh, um, bye then,” he said. 

You watched as he walked away, footprints disappearing almost instantly in the wind and sand. You sighed. It was as if they had never been there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando and Grogu end up at up your medcenter again but this time you find the courage to ask Mando out before he leaves! Still not smutty yet but it’s starting to warm up. Mentions of drinking but no one gets drunk.

You yawned as you sat back in your chair, stretching your arms overhead. It was about midday and so far you hadn’t had a single patient. Not that you wished ill on people, but well, you were bored. There was only so many times you could rearrange your supplies. You looked around the small room of the medcenter. It wasn’t much. There was your desk and chair in the back, the examination table to the right, a sink to the left and various chairs should things get crowded in between. 

You rolled your eyes, as if that _ever_ happened. There were various cabinets along the walls filled with supplies and towards the back another door that led to your living quarters. You sighed, living quarters was probably too grand a name for them if you were honest. It was a small room that could barely fit a bed, end table and kitchenette. Attached was an even smaller fresher. But for better or worse, you were grateful all those years ago when the town just outside Mos Eisley decided to take a chance on you and let you be their physician. 

Standing up, you decided to stack the chairs in a corner to make things look neater when your gaze fell upon the tiny chair you set out for the youngling yesterday. You sighed at the memory of that mischievous little one. Since taking care of the Mandalorian you couldn’t get him out of your mind. You wondered if he was even still on your planet or perhaps he left last night? What new places would he be exploring next? There was once a time that you thought that was the kind of life you wanted for yourself. Part of you still did. You shook your head, that line of thinking would get you nowhere and just make you sad. 

You moved to pick up the little chair when you heard footsteps approach. Turning around, your greeting caught in your throat. Were your eyes deceiving you or was that the Mandalorian? You couldn’t be sure if it was in fact _your_ Mandalorian, didn’t they all look the same? Then you saw his sling and Grogu and you smiled. Surely only _your_ Mandalorian carried one of those. 

“Hello again,” you said, unable to stop the grin from spreading across your face. 

Grogu cooed and raised his little hands, trying to wiggle out of the sling. 

“Hello again,” the Mandalorian echoed, picking him up and setting him on the floor. 

As soon as he touched down he made his way to you, arms gesturing skyward, hoping to be picked up. You swiftly acquiesced and lifted him, rubbing his fuzzy little head in greeting. 

Snuggling the child you whispered, “I was just thinking about you, my little friend.” 

The youngling grabbed onto one of your fingers and you felt yourself melt. Mando cleared his throat and you looked up, suddenly remembering who you were and why people generally came to see you. 

“Are you hurt again?” you asked, worried. 

Mando nodded slowly, “I um, I kind of did the thing you told me not to do…”

You were confused for a moment. What did you tell him not to do? He must have saw the puzzled look on your face because he pointed to his arm. You followed his movement and gasped. 

“The stitches! Are they-” you walked over to get a better look and sure enough, all the stitches you so carefully put in place yesterday were torn and slightly bloody. 

“I thought you said you won yesterday?” you asked, staring up at him. 

Mando sighed, “I did. It was new bounty today… which, for the record, I also won.” 

You rolled your eyes, “As if that makes this better. You know the drill, sit at the table and I’ll get started.”

You looked down at Grogu, “You don’t get into fights do you? No, of course not, you’re all goodness.” 

“All goodness? He wishes,” Mando said with a huff. 

After placing the child down on the little chair again (this time with _two_ brightly colored sweets) you began the task of removing the old sutures and replacing them with new ones. 

“I’m sorry I ruined all of your hard work,” Mando said quietly. 

Your gaze softened. “Well, it’s not like you did it on purpose. It sounds like it’s just a hazard of the job.”

He chuckled, “That’s one way of putting it I guess. You did do a really nice job, they were very neat.” 

“Thank you. I’ll um, try my best to do it again,” you replied. 

Just like the day before, you fell into companionable silence, you quietly working away and the Mandalorian watching the youngling.

There was a question you wanted to ask but weren’t sure if you should, it wasn’t your business after all. But still, as the time went on you could feel it rise in the back of your throat. What the hell. 

“So, will you be in town much longer, anymore bounties to catch?” 

Mando shook his head, “No, we’re actually leaving tomorrow morning.”

You couldn’t help the sadness you felt. Of course. Who would want to spend more time than needed to on Tatooine anyway? 

You nodded and replied, trying your best to keep your voice steady, “Well it’s a shame, you were starting to become my number one patient.” 

He looked down at you and you looked up, smiling shyly at him. 

It was quiet for a moment, and just like the day before even though you couldn’t see his eyes, you knew he was staring at you intensely. 

Finally, you went back to your work and cleared your throat, “Well, all done. I hope they last a little longer this time.” 

Mando nodded, “Thank you. I promise to be more careful.”

You smiled, thinking about the boys from yesterday who always promised the same thing but somehow found their way right back in your medcenter, “Hmm, I’m sure you will.” 

You picked up Grogu to say goodbye, “Look after your dad, will you?” You squeezed his little cheek and booped his nose. 

“I know you said I didn’t have to pay you yesterday, but I really must insist you let me for the inconvenience today,” Mando said. 

“I wouldn’t even know what to charge you. It’s fine, how else am I going to practice my stitching skills?” you replied with a wink. 

“Yes, but—” he tried again but this time you cut him off, a much better idea dawning on you. 

“Well, if you insist, maybe you could buy me a drink tonight? I have been known to accept payment in the form of Spotchka from time to time.” 

The words came out nervously, you hoped he wouldn’t turn you down. 

Mando got quiet and you were suddenly worried you had overstepped. Just as you were about to lie and tell him you were just kidding he replied, 

“Ok. At that cantina a few doors town?” 

Were you imaging things or did his voice match yours in nervousness? 

You nodded, “Yeah, that would be great. I could meet you there at around eight?”

“Eight sounds good. I’ll see you then,” he said.

And with that he gently plucked the youngling out of your arms and left. You stood there, slightly stunned and wondering if that really happened? Did you just ask the Mandalorian out and did he accept? Maker, what had gotten into you? You couldn’t help the smile that formed on your face. It would be a long couple of hours until eight. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Later 

You made sure to arrive at the cantina a little early and downed a shot at the bar to calm your nerves before finding a table. You picked one off to the side and settled back in the booth. Sure this cantina wasn’t a nice as the one in Mos Eisley, but you preferred its cozy vibe. The small lamps on each table illuminated the room with warm light and the circular booths were big enough just to fit two people. You had spent many a night here by yourself, grateful that it was mostly locals who frequented it and knew to leave you alone.

You checked the time and it was now a little passed eight. Just has you began to worry you might be stood up, you saw the Mandalorian enter the cantina. He looked around, presumably for you and when you saw him turn in your direction you gave him a shy wave. 

He took the seat next you and said in a rush, “I’m so sorry I’m late, I was dropping the youngling off at Peli’s but he gave me a bit of a hard time when he heard I was coming to see you without him. He’s uh, really taken with you.”

“Well I’m really taken with him,” you smiled and looked up at the Mandalorian, gaze lingering at his visor for just a moment too long. 

He was the first to, presumably, break eye contact and cleared his throat. 

“Let me get you a drink, Spotchka, right?” he asked.

You nodded, “Yes please!” 

When he came back you were surprised to see only one drink in his hand. 

“Are you not having anything to drink? you asked. 

“I, uh…” he started and motioned to his helmet. 

You felt your face heat up, “Of course! Oh how silly of me, I’m sorry!”

He shook his head, “Don’t be, it’s fine, really.” 

His tone was light and it almost sounded like he was smiling. That put you at ease and you were able to relax again. 

You took your first sip of Spotchka and closed your eyes, thoroughly enjoying it’s sweet warmth as it made it’s way down your belly. When you open them you saw the Mandalorian staring at you and not for the first time did you wish you could see what was under that helmet. 

“Good?” he asked.

“Oh yes. Do you drink at all?” you replied. 

He nodded, “When I’m alone, yes.” 

You instantly felt bad again about not realizing he wouldn’t be able to drink with you. As if he could read your thoughts, he gently placed a hand over yours, “But for right now I’m happy just to watch you enjoy yourself.” 

You smiled at his kindness, “Ok.” 

You tried not to be sad when he pulled his hand away. You took another sip as the quiet settled over you both. 

“We never finished our conversation from the day before,” he said. 

You looked up at him, a question in your eyes. 

“About where you’re from?” he supplied.

“Oh, _that_ conversation,” you said, looking down. 

“We don’t have to talk about,” he said, noticing your discomfort. 

“No it’s ok. Well, I’m from Naboo,” you said quietly. 

He nodded in recognition, “Naboo is a long way from here.” 

“Have you ever been?” you asked eagerly. 

Mando shook his head, “No, but I’ve heard it’s supposed to be beautiful.”

You couldn’t help the grin that spread across your face, “Oh it is, truly! Green and lush, and the waterfalls! So many waterfalls. You could get lost trying to explore them all. And the air, it just smells different. Sweet, almost. It’s basically the complete opposite of Tatooine.”

You sighed, momentarily lost in your reverie. 

You heard him chuckle, “So why did you leave?”

You downed the last of your Spotchka and looked up at him, “It’s a long story.”

“Well, I don’t have anywhere I need to be,” he replied, voice soft. 

You watched as the shadows danced across his armor in the warm lamplight. A breeze had filtered in through the open cantina door and you wrapped your shawl around you a little tighter. 

“I didn’t want to leave, at least not forever,” you began. 

He gave you an encouraging nod and you concentrated on rubbing a spot on the table, suddenly unable to meet his visor. Taking a deep breath you continued, 

“But I had to. Lets just say, I come from a very well connected family. My father wanted to strengthen those ties and marry me off. One day I was on top the world, I had just finished medical school and was excited to go into the field and help people and then the next…”

You couldn’t finish your sentence. You hadn’t allowed yourself to think about your old life in such a long time. So many emotions came flooding back all at once. Finally, you looked up at the Mandalorian.

“I think I’m going to need another drink.” 

With that, you slipped out of the booth and made your way to the bar. You ordered another glass of Spotchka and a shot, drinking the ladder right then and there. You made your way back to the booth, drink in hand. 

“I thought I was buying your drinks tonight?” he said, voice teasing. 

“You already did. I believe I said _a_ drink this afternoon.”

He chuckled at this, “You’re a tricky one, aren’t you?”

That made you smile, “A little. Maybe.”

It grew quiet again as you took a sip and Mando took the opportunity to say, 

“You don’t have to finish your story if you don’t want to. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

You shook your head, “It’s ok. They aren’t all bad. Um, where did I leave off? Medical school?” you asked.

He nodded yes and you continued. 

“Right, well, the next day my father told me I wasn’t going anywhere. That I had a duty to my family to get married to some guy I had never even met. ” 

You felt a rage in you curl up that you hadn’t in a long time. Maybe it was because you buried the memories for so long or maybe it was just the alcohol working its magic but either way it felt good to finally get it out. 

“Could you imagine? All of those years training and for what? Wasted so I could be some sleazy politician’s wife? Absolutely not!” 

You shook your head, incredulous even all of these years later. You heard the Mandalorian chuckle again and you looked up, smiling, “Are you laughing at me?” 

He quieted down enough to reply, “Maybe.” 

You rolled your eyes but were still grinning. You realized then that you really liked it when he laughed. 

Shaking your head you continued, “At first I tried to be ok with it because, well, I loved my family. But then I did a little research about my betrothed and it was worse than I imagined. I tried to talk to my father but he said it had already been decided and that was that. I played along for a while but secretly made plans with a friend who knew someone who had business on Tatooine. With almost all of the credits I had in my savings, I was able to bribe them to take me and keep quiet about it.”

You paused for a moment, remembering how scared you had been and the relief that washed over you when you finally landed. 

“And that’s how I ended up here. Peli was the first person I met once we docked. She took pity on me and hired me as one of her assistants for a little while. When we heard about the opening in the medcenter a few months later, she vouched for me and that’s how I got the position. I’ve been here for about five years now.”

You looked down at your now empty glass, ready for whatever judgment might come from the Mandalorian. Secretly you always thought that maybe you made the wrong choice. It was brash and made in haste after all. However, another part of you knew that as much has you lost by leaving, if you had stayed on Naboo you’d lose even more. 

“So you just left everything and everyone behind?” he asked quietly. 

“I guess I did,” you replied, nodding. 

“Will you ever return?”

You blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and shook your head, “No, there’s nothing there for me anymore.”

It was quiet for a moment before he placed his hand over yours again and you heard him say softly, “I think what you did was incredibly brave.”

You looked up at him in surprise not expecting that reaction. A small smile formed on your lips, “Thanks.”

After that the conversation was light. You told him you wanted to know about him so he regaled you with stories about his travels and the silly things Grogu would get up to. The effects of the two glasses of Spotchka had long worn off but the low timber of his voice and his hand still on yours kept you warm. Finally, you both decided it was getting late and he offered to walk you back to your home. It wasn’t a far walk but you didn’t argue because you weren’t ready to say goodnight just yet. When you reached the door you turned around, back against it so you could look up at the Mandalorian who was quite a bit taller than you. The cool night air made you shiver. He hesitantly lifted his hands to your arms and moved them up and down, trying to warm you up. Sadness suddenly overcame you. 

“You’re leaving tomorrow,” you said. It wasn’t a question, just a sad fact. 

He nodded, voice low and replied, “I am.” 

You stared at his visor wishing you could some how communicate how much you didn’t want him to go. It was silly, mad even, you had only known each other for two days but you felt such a strong connection to him. Slowly, you placed your hand on his beskar, right over his heart. You could hear his breath become shallow through the vocoder but he didn’t say anything or back away. You stayed like that for a few moments before he finally said,

“We could use an in house doctor on the ship. I mean, I’m obviously pretty prone to injury even with all this armor.”

You felt your heart skip a beat, “You mean, come with you?” you said, voice full of hope. 

“Yes. I can’t guarantee it will always be exciting but I’m sure we’ll come across people you can help and you’ll get to see new places” — he added with a smile in his voice— “at least you wouldn’t have to stay on this skughole anymore. And you can spend time with the kid—”

“And you?”

His voice caught in his throat but he whispered back, “And me.”

You smiled, a mixture of nervousness and excitement threatening to overflow. 

“Ok, I’ll go with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I have to say writing the cantina scene brought back such memories of the before times of the pandemic. I'd give anything to visit a cozy, hole in the wall bar and be on a date with Mando <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months have passed since you joined the clan of two and you celebrate with Mando. This time he drinks and maybe talks about his feelings? A little? TW: Alcohol.

“What do you see, buddy? It kind of looks like three Porgs to me.” 

Grogu made a series of coos in response which, if you were honest, probably meant nothing but you decided to pretend otherwise. 

Glancing at him you nodded before rubbing his little belly, “I’m glad you agree.”

You were both laying on your backs, looking for shapes in the clouds. Mando finally managed to find a beautiful and sparsely populated planet you could rest on for a few weeks. It was covered in soft green grass and it seemed like everyday the sun shone bright. Normally you went with Mando when he went into a village to see if anyone needed medical attention but the weather was so lovely that you decided to stay behind and stretch your legs for a bit with the youngling. You played for a while, chasing him until you finally tired yourselves out. Now you were searching the clouds, pleased to be surrounded by a bright blue sky instead of the darkness of space. 

Not that you were complaining. Yesterday marked your fourth month joining them as their third crew member and you couldn’t be happier. You were surprised at how quickly you fell into a rhythm. Mando would take a job here and there to be able to afford supplies, fuel and well, you, and then you’d settle somewhere for a few weeks. During that time you patched him up quite a bit and he even taught you how to do some basic repairs around the ship. The Razor Crest was small but you didn’t mind. If anything the proximity allowed you three to become closer, faster. Grogu especially had taken to you, following you around the Crest during the day and curling up in your lap during the evenings, his big eyes always searching yours to ask for cuddles. You sighed happily, he really was precious, even if he could sometimes be naughty. 

Looking back at the sky, you were about to say how you thought it was actually two Porgs and a Gungan, when you heard footsteps approach. Sitting up on your forearms you were pleased to see that it was just Mando. The youngling caught sight of him too and began to run towards him. Mando scooped him up in his arms, patting him on the head as he made his way towards you. 

“What are you guys doing on the ground? Is everything alright?” he asked. 

“Oh it’s fine, we were just enjoying the weather,” you replied, giving him a reassuring smile. 

He nodded, “This is a nice planet, isn’t it?”

“It’s gorgeous! No sand, just all of this lovely green. Add in a waterfall or two and it’d be perfect.”

Mando chuckled while placing his pack of supplies down, “You and your waterfalls.”

He surprised you by taking a seat next you, resting his pack on the grass and Grogu on his chest. It was odd seeing Mando relax. He was usually so focused on a task, retrieving a bounty or negotiating a deal of some sort that you almost forgot he had it in him. You were happy that he seemed at ease in your company. 

Laying back down next to him you said, “We were playing a game, trying to find shapes in the clouds.”

“Hmm,” came Mando’s reply, looking skyward. 

“What do you see?” he asked. 

“Looks like Porgs and a Gungan to me, Grogu agreed.”

You could almost hear the smile in his voice, “Oh he did, did he?”

At that exact moment the youngling made a coo sound. 

“Well I guess he does.” 

“What do you see?” you asked, turning slightly to him. 

He paused a moment, considering and said, “If you turn your head slightly this way, it kind of looks like a Bantha.”

You did as he suggested and could see what he meant. 

“Aren’t they supposed to be huge? Apparently herds of them live on Tatooine but I never did see any myself.” 

Mando nodded, “They’re massive. I’ve ridden on one.”

You gasped and turned your head so you were facing him completely, “I love how you mention that so casually! What was it like?”

He laughed softly and turned to look at you. “Uncomfortable. Their fur is very scratchy and they kind of smell. Though, they’re pretty peaceful creatures. I could see you finding them cute somehow,” he teased. 

You grinned and nodded before turning back to the sky. 

You were quiet for a little while, watching the clouds float by. Grogu slowly lost interest and migrated towards you. He was now laying down with his back against your chest, grabbing at butterflies as they passed by. One landed briefly on the tip of his nose and he let out a pleased little sound. Turning slightly to Mando you asked, 

“So how was the village? Did you get everything you needed?”

“I did. As a matter of fact, I have something for you. Well, I should say, something for _us_.”

This intrigued you. What could it possibly be? You gently moved to sit up, tucking the youngling in your lap. Eagerly you asked, “Really?” 

Mando sat up too. “Don’t get too excited, it’s nothing fancy. Um, close your eyes and I’ll put it in your hands.”

You did as you were told and listened to him rustling around in his pack. Finally he placed something rather large in your hands. It was smooth and cool to the touch and when you moved it you could hear liquid inside. 

“Any guesses as to what it might be?” he asked.

You smiled, “Hmmm, well I know what I _hope_ it is. Can I open my eyes, please??” 

He laughed and gave you permission. 

Slowly you opened your eyes and looked down. It was a glass bottle filled with a bright blue liquid. You let out a squeak of delight, “Spotchka!” 

Mando nodded, “There was a woman in the village who brewed her own. I saw it and thought it was oddly fitting since it was the drink I bought you the night I asked you to come aboard. You know, since it’s the anniversary of you joining us and all that…” 

Even though you couldn’t see his face you had a strong feeling he was blushing under his helmet. You felt heat rise in your cheeks too because you were so touched that he remembered. 

You hugged the bottle close. “You spoil me, Mando. This was incredibly kind, thank you.”

You were both quiet for a moment until you asked with a smile, “We’ll drink it tonight, while I beat you at cards again?”

He shook his head, “Wow, you still won’t let me live that down, huh?”

You pretended to think about it. 

“Nope,” came your reply. 

“Ok, we’ll see what happens tonight.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Later-

“You have to take a shot, those are the rules, Mando!” you said, louder than you meant to. 

“Shhh! You’re going to wake up Grogu,” he replied amusement evident in his tone.

You clapped your hand over your mouth and whispered, “You’re right, I’m sorry. That sweet baby shouldn’t have to pay for his father’s lack of card skills.”

“You talk a big game when you drink, you know that?” he huffed.

“Psshaw,” was all you could get out. 

You had been playing cards and drinking for what felt like hours now, the shots split fairly evenly amongst you both. Sitting opposite each other on two crates and a makeshift table, you had already went through the first bottle of Spotchka. 

You poured a shot to the top of the glass, taking a little sip for yourself and then placed it in front of Mando. 

“Your turn,” you said, while turning around so your back faced him. 

“I can’t believe we’re on our second bottle,” he said in disbelief. 

You heard the hiss of the helmet as he lifted it up to take his drink. He placed the glass back down and you heard the hiss again. “Ok,” he said. 

You turned around and smiled, “I know but it’s so good! You should go back to that lady and buy a case.” 

Mando nodded, “That’s a good idea. Well, maybe not tomorrow. I have a feeling I’m not going to want to be anywhere near sunlight tomorrow.”

You grinned, “Even with your helmet on?” 

Before he could answer, you leaned back against the metal panel of the ship and closed your eyes as you stretched. Then you absentmindedly undid the top two buttons of your shirt. Your body felt warm and your head was swimming but not in an unpleasant way. You were definitely tipsy but not drunk. You sighed contently. 

“The only thing is, Spotchka always makes me so warm. Does it do the same to you, Mando?” 

You opened your eyes and found his visor pointed in the direction of the two buttons you just undid. If you were completely sober, you’d probably blush but as it was, you just didn’t give a damn. You arched an eyebrow and smirked at him, waiting for his reply. 

He cleared his throat and turned to the the empty glass in front of him. 

“I, uh, not really. Maybe we should call it a night.” 

You let out a frustrated sigh. “Why do you always do that?” 

“Do what?”

“Just when things are about to get interesting you pull away. I’m not going to bite, you know?” You couldn’t help but add, “Unless that’s something you’re into, of course.” 

He just shook his head but you couldn’t tell if from annoyance or amusement. 

He finally replied, “I’m not pulling away. It’s just obvious that you’ve had a lot to drink. I wouldn’t want you to do something you’d be embarrassed about the next day.” 

“Me?” you said in disbelief. “What about you!”

“What about me?” he said, his tone perplexed. 

“We’ve had the same amount! Also? Look who has his gloves off! And you said I’ve had a lot to drink? For a Mandalorian, you’re practically naked!” 

After your exclamation you both just stared at each other, not saying a word. Briefly, you wondered if you went too far but the haze of the Spotchka reminded you that you didn’t care and that if given the opportunity you’d love to see _all_ of the Mandalorian naked.

The silence lingered until you couldn’t help it, the urge to laugh overcame you and your whole body shook as you did so. 

You chanced a glance at Mando and saw that he was laughing too.

“Practically naked, huh?” he repeated, laughter still in his voice. 

You shrugged sheepishly, “Well kind of, I guess.” 

Your gaze fell to his hands, taking in how long his fingers were and how strong they looked. You had seen them before of course, when you patched him up as your patient. But for some reason, sitting in the dim lights of the ship, close together around your little table, it was like seeing them for the first time. When you were in healer mode you were only focused on getting him better. But here it didn’t matter. It was just you and Mando, and his big, strong, hands. You wondered what they would feel like if they touched you. 

You made a choice. 

Slowly, you moved your hands until they were covering his. You were certain he was going to pull away but instead he gently massaged your palms, moving his thumb to rub the sensitive spot right on the underside of your wrists. 

You weren’t sure how long you stayed like that but you relished the skin to skin contact. Suddenly he stopped and you looked up at him, eyes slightly hooded from all the sensations you were feeling. 

“Could you come here?” he asked shyly. 

You nodded and stood up, making your way around the table toward him. He guided you down so you sat on his lap and you gently rested your head in the crook of his neck. Earlier, as he kept losing rounds and drinking more shots, he had removed his armor, everything except his helmet. You were glad to be able to feel him through his clothes, solid yet soft. Hesitantly, you began to feel Mando’s fingertip caress the exposed skin right below your neck from when you unbuttoned your shirt. His touches were light, and would travel up the length of your neck only to come back down.

“Is this ok? I can stop I just, I had to…” Mando’s soft voice trailed.

“Had to what?” you whispered. 

He was quiet for a moment, seemingly trying to formulate what he was going to say. He exhaled hard, steeling himself and then he began, “I just had to know what it felt like. I… I think about you all the time. How soft you are… what it would be like to hold you…”

You felt your own breath become shallow, not quite believing what you heard. Mando, _thought_ about you? In _that_ way? You smiled and looked up, placing a hand on one side of his helmet, where his cheek would be and asked, “Really?”

He covered your hand with his and you felt him lean into your touch, “Yes.”

Your heart fluttered at the confirmation. 

“I think about you too.”

Gently, he moved his hand back to your neck. He continued his caresses upward to your jaw, running a finger across your chin and finally stopping at your lips. His thumb traced your bottom lip and you couldn’t help but place a kiss to the pad of his finger. 

“They’re so soft,” he whispered. 

“Mando—” you began, but he cut you off. 

“Din. My name is Din,” he said, quietly but resolutely. 

You stared at him, at once in shock and so grateful he trusted you. 

“Din,” you tried it out, liking how it sounded. 

“Could you say it again? It’s been a long time since I’ve heard my name.” 

You repeated it and he whispered, “Thank you.”

You looked at him, eyes boring through his visor, “No, I should be the one thanking you. For letting me join you and the youngling on your adventures. For teaching me things and keeping me safe. You’ve been so kind to me, Din.”

You moved his hand to your lips and placed feather light kisses on each of his knuckles. When you were done, you placed his hand on your cheek and nuzzled it, closing your eyes to his warmth. You could hear his breath become labored through his helmet but he didn’t say anything or try to move away. Instead, he wrapped his free arm around you and held you tighter. You closed you eyes and just smiled, content to be wrapped in the warmth that was your Mandalorian. Your Din.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
